After school fun
by underthestars-nowheretorun
Summary: what happens when a hot new teacher enters kripke University? Collage AU Cas/Dean


i blame sofia for this but yeah her thing inspired this {btw im changing it winchester}

Castiel Novak was having a great first day at college. He got good grades and had a steady job at the cafe on campus. As he walked to his Lit class he saw a group of girls surrounding the doorway to his class. Cas looked around and spotted his sister Anna at the door unmistakable by her red hair. "Anna! What is going on?" Cas asked

"Didn't you hear cassie? You have a new teacher!" Anna said with a smile

"Oh. I had no idea But that still does not explain why are you and half of the girls on campus doing surrounding the doorway" Cas asked with a huff

"Calm down Castiel. The teacher is hot and young so calm down and let the girls have fantasies" Anna walked away and back to her twin charlie who looked like she would rather be anywhere but there. Cas had enough of all the girls and started to push past all the girls to his seat. Cas was so preoccupied on taking out his Laptop that he didn't notice the new teacher come in and call attention to the class until a shadow was directly over his welcome screen. Cas looked up and saw the most amazing green eyes ever. Cas couldn't stop staring into those eyes until their owner cleared his throat. "Mr…?" "Novak sir Castiel Novak" "Right well i called the class to attention five minutes ago please do pay attention" Yes right sorry Mr um…" Cas looked up to see a small smile play on the professors lips " "

As he walked away couldn't help but see the small smirk playing on 's lips.

As the lesson wore on cas noticed that always seemed to look at him or call on him at every possible moment. Cas didn't know how to react to this. Cas hoped it was only to make sure he was paying attention and man did Cas hope and pray. When the bell rang Cas glanced back to see eyes snap up to his face with a smirk. Cas then turned and ran as fast as he could to his dorm. This was going to be a long year.

As the year progressed Cas couldn't help but admire the way gave out lectures the way his voice would always have you awake and alert and just how passionate he was about literature. Cas didn't realise it he had a crush on his teacher until assigned them to do a poem on something or someone they cared about and it was due on Valentine's day. Cas went home and worked on his poem for days he wrote and re-wrote it until it was finally finished. When he turned it in he was satisfied with his poem and if not a bit nervous. The next day as the bell rang signaling the end of the period and the start of study session Cas heard his name "Cas Novak, I'll need to you see you after class." Cas looked back at his professor and blushed "Uh sure thing " cas was nervous his poem was on his professor and how he knew they could never be together how it would never be real. He was nervous to be in close quarters with him Mr. Winchester noticed the student's uneasiness. "You're not in trouble or anything." He said with a laugh. "I just wanted to tell you how well you did on your poem assignment. The way you described the feeling of forbidden love between the two characters was... Well, it was breathtaking."

oh um thank you sir.. it it was a bit personal and im glad you liked it" cas couldn't believe that the man he wrote the poem on was praising him for it. Cas spent days on that poem poured all his feelings for on that paper and now he was getting complimented on it "The intimacy was very clear." Mr. Winchester advanced towards Cas. "Was it about someone in particular?" They were so close now. Cas could move an inch and their lips would meet. Mr. Winchester's breath was warm on his neck. "N-no. No one, sir." "Hmmm," Mr. Winchester hummed into Cas' ear. "What a shame."

Cas gulped he couldn't it wasn't allowed he just couldn't but god did he want to. Just as cas was about to lean in the bell rang signaling the end of the free period Cas sighed "so close" he thought. cas closed his eyes and opened them to see look annoyed. " i was wondering if you could come by later and help me grade some of the others poems seeing as you're so adpt in them"

"Well, I have piano lessons on Tuesdays."

"I'm sure missing one won't hurt. Besides, I can think of much better uses for those nimble fingers of yours."

Cas broke into a cool sweat. "S-sir?"

Mr. Winchester gave him a sly grin. "Grading papers, of course."

"Oh! Right..."

"I may even give you some extra credit."

Oh um that's okay sir i would love to help"

"thank you you are doing me a favour. Better be on your way won't want to be late to your next class now would we?"

"N-no sir and thank you once again and uh see you tonight"

"i certainty will Cas."

Castiel couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. As he left the classroom he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he would be with his hot professor alone for hours on night Cas knocked on the door to Mr. Winchester's private office. He was met with a low "Come in." The light was dim - only a small lamp on the desk. "Overhead lights burnt out - I've been trying to get maintenance in here for weeks..." The professor rose from his chair, closing the door behind Cas, arm over the student's shoulder. "I'm so happy you decided to come tonight." Cas blushed when he felt the pressure on his shoulders "i-it was nothing really my um my piano teacher she um she got sick and cancelled today's lesson.." looked down at his student and gave him a small smile "Well, look at that wasn't i lucky" As they got near to 's desk Cas noticed that half of the papers were graded already "What did you want me to work on, sir?" "Oh, well I was just reading one student's work where the two characters are conflicted about their relationship - unsure whether they love or hate one another. They begin to fight. It begins with a shove." Mr. Winchester gives Cas a hard shove backward. "Then the first is thrown over a table." Cas advances toward his professor, pushing him backward on top of the desk. "A grip of the throat," he whispers, as Cas pulls him up by the necktie." Finally the other pins the other and looks him in the eyes" flips cas over and pins him on the wall "much like this" he whispered. Cas felt his breath and all the blood went rushing down to his groin. "Cas what do you think on them do they love each other or hate each other?" Cas looked into his eyes and said "depends on what happened next"

"I was hoping you would say that" whispered as he leaned in.

As leaned in Cas heart skipped a bear. "oh god what is happening am i dreaming oh please don't let this be a dream" were cas's final thoughts when he felt lips on his. Cas couldn't believe he was kissing the hottest professor in all of Kripke University. Cas kissed back with all he could and felt smile and bit down gently on his lips. Cas moaned and took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Castiel's mouths. Cas had never felt anything as good as it felt having on him kissing him and explore his mouth with his tongue. Or so Castiel thought until pressed up against Cas's harden groin and he felt bliss. thrusted his hips against Cas and Cas moaned "you like that don't you?" whispered whispered against Cas's lips. Cas didn't answer. "I said-" pushed Cas off the wall and laid him on his desk -"did you like that?" "Y-yes Mr.W-winchester I did"

"Good and my name is Dean just ya know for future reference." Dean smirked and hovered over Cas's body "Such an innocent face" he murmured as he dipped in and kissed and nipped and bit at Cas's neck. "you are mine okay no one elses" growled dean against Cas's collarbone. Cas sucked in his breath when he felt Dean's hand slide under his shirt and skim over his right nipple. Dean chuckled against Cas's neck and gently bit and sucked on Cas's collarbone. Cas couldn't help it anymore and grabbed Dean by the hips and grinded against him. When Dean moaned Cas rubbed and grinded harder and faster against him and pleased by the sounds coming out of Dean's mouth Cas took off Dean shirt and began sucking on one of Dean's hardened nipples. Dean's back arched and Cas took the opportunity to undo Dean's jeans button. "Eager to see the prize are we?" Dean whispered on Cas's ear. Dean gently bit down on Cas's earlobe and pulled on it gently then slid down and unzipped Cas's jeans with his teeth lightly grazing Cas's harden groin. Cas's hips bucked up and Dean slipped off Cas's jeans and threw them on the ground then took off his own. Dean climbed back on Cas and began rubbing against Cas and kissing his hips. Cas explored Dean's body with his hands and trailed his lips down Deans stomach applying pressure and gently bit and nipped. Cas getting a sudden idea slid his hands down Dean's waistband and began caressing Dean's dick. Dean moaned and began thrusting and rubbing against Castiel harder and faster Cas wanting more friction slid off Dean's underwear and began pumping him Dean took off Castiel's underwear and Castiel let go of Dean's member and placed his besides Cas's and began rubbing against Cas. Cas had never felt anything as wonderful as this "f-fuck faster Dean" Cas groaned against Dean's shoulders and shuddered when Dean rubbed against him faster. Dean panted "how does that feel babe" Dean panted Cas unable to answer groaned in. Dean then flipped Castiel and made him bend over the desk. "I want you so bad right now. I want you to yell my name until you're hoarse" Dean reached into his desk and pulled out a condom and lube. "you ready?" Dean whispered hotly on Cas cheek. Cas nodded "just do it already" Cas panted. Dean rolled the condom on and rubbed lube on his fingers. Dean entered one finger inside Cas and began pumping adding a second finger and finally a third inside Cas and began scissoring Castiel. "i-i nee- oh god i need you no-w" Cas panted against the desk. Dean slowly took out his fingers and placed himself near Cas's entrance "You sure you're ready?" "Just do it" growled cas. Dean gently entered cas and it was the best feeling in the world feeling the hottness and tightness of castiel around him slowly Dean began thrusting "Faster pl-please" cas begged. Cas had never felt anything as good as having Dean inside him. Dean began thrusting harder and faster breathing against Cas's shoulderblades kissing and biting up and down his back. Dean grabbed cas's cock and began pumping him in time to his thrust and it wasn't long until Castiel came in long strides and soon after Dean followed. Slowly and carefully Dean took himself out of cas and helped cas clean himself up. "That was the best I ever had " Dean whispered

"Could say the same thing about you " Cas replied shyly

"Oh now don-

BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZ

Cas alarm clock suddenly broke through his consciousness. Cas got up and picked up his alarm clock "great timing you have" Cas slumped back in bed. He could swear the dream was real could swear that he could feel hands all over him and his lips on his. Cas looked down and realized that he had a tent in his pyjamas "figures its a cold shower kinda day then" Cas slowly got out of bed and got ready for class.

As cas got to his lit class he couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the morning's events and rushed to his seat with his head down. "Morning "

"oh uh go-good morning De-i mean " Cas blushed furiously

"Cas can i call you cas?" Cas shook his head "right Cas i really liked your poem and i was wondering if you could help me grade some after school?"


End file.
